roll4itfandomcom-20200216-history
LTVS: Angel of Death
Angel of Death is the twelfth episode of Layla the Vampire Slayer. It was preceded by the LTVS Monsterhearts Special, and by To Bring Down the Heavens in the story of Layla and her friends. This transcription was performed by Blacksun388. Synopsis Penemue walks down in the evening with an old book in his arms and walks to the clearing. Violet walks off to the side after mentioning she is just here to watch. Penemue addresses Imogen and mentions her books make for good reading. He steps up to her and Layla jumps out of the tree. Enter Initiative. Layla jumps out of the tree. Penemue goes to grab Imogen by the arm and flings her over at Violet. Layla runs up and tries to stab him with the meteorite iron dagger but Penemue dodges out of the way. Violet dodges away from Imogen being thrown at her. Imogen tells her to get his blood and Violet decides to assist somewhat. She pulls out a small chocolate rabbit and writes Penemue’s name on it in some black substance. She breaks the idol in her hand and she almost loses the spell but refocuses. Penemue suddenly shrinks in front of Layla and turns into a rabbit. The others rush up confused at the bunny and James and the Golem appear on the scene. Bunnymue tries to hop away but they follow it and Layla holds the Dagon Sphere up to it. The sphere does its work and weakens Penemue significantly before it changes him back. Penemue angrily unfolds his black gnarled wings and flaps them causing a massive shockwave and sounding thunder as they flap. The group are flung backwards and Robert brings the stakethrower to bear. He fires the rifle and misses hitting a tree behind and shattering it. Violet digs around in her bag and pulls out a quartz crystal, enchants it, and throws it at Penemue. The crystal hits him and casts an attention spell focusing all on him and helping the group focus. The Golem charges forward with James on his back. Barnaby shifts into his demon form and fires off a fireball that strikes him in the face. Imogen tries to run forward with a pocket knife to slash at Penemue but Penemue manages to step away. Robert spots an opportunity and sights in his stakethrower. The rifle whirs up and launches the stake into Penemue’s chest tearing his clothing and making him bleed. Penemue looks at Layla and insults her as he tries to stomp on Barnaby. He’s hurt and grunts in pain on the floor. Penemue then spins around and throws a fist at Layla who manages to push it out of the way. Layla strikes back with a stab from the dagger and manages to strike Penemue in the heart. Penemue drives backwards and screams out a painful horrifying scream as she drives the knife out. Light pours out from the wound and Layla’s hand is covered in sparkling blood. Violet helps out Barnaby and Robert takes time to aim. Barnaby fires off a fireball at Penemue and it hits him scorching his face. Penemue takes out a book from his satchel that appears to have taken some of the brunt of the damage. Imogen goes up to Layla and hi-fives her to get some of the blood off her hand. She uses the sample to cast Crimson Drain on Penemue to great effect. The bloody runes written in the sky become red snakes that wrap around Penemues arm and drain strength from him. Robert fires the stake barely missing Penemue and James. James and Mumuu enter combat. Penemue looks at Mumuu and breaks a pen forcing ink to enter the Golem’s mouth. Mumuu then stops cold and falls over. He then moves to disarm Layla of the dagger and peels the knife out of her hand. Layla tries to wrench it back out of his hands and she manages to get it. Violet starts chanting an incantation while James rushes forward and tries to tackle Penemue and takes him to the ground. Robert takes aim. Barnaby tells James to leave and to hand him the paddle. Barnaby runs over to the golem and tries to slot the paddle in. The paddle slides in and gets stuck. Imogen quickly moves away while maintaining the spell. Robert levels the stakethrower and fires impaling his shoulder and starting to make him bleed. Penemue, enraged at his injuries, punches James squarely in the chest and breaking some ribs. He then flaps his wings and thunder claps as another shockwave batters the group. Layla strikes again with righteous fury and drives the dagger into Penemue’s chest making him scream again in pain. Penemue looks seriously harmed and the angelic facade goes away. James goes to Barnaby and Barnaby tells him to leave but James refuses. Robert aims his rifle. Barnaby tells James again to run and turns to Penemue and charges Penemue for good effect. Imogen focuses herself as her spell continues and drains him of blood. Robert levels his stake thrower and fires. It smashes Penemue in the face and peels the skin back from his skull exposing his bones underneath. Penemue draws out a pen and tries to stab Layla in the heart. He drives the pen into her breast and into her ribcage. Layla takes the dagger and stabs him again. The first hits home but she pulls the dagger out and it snaps apart rendering the dagger useless. Seeing the end of the dagger stuck in him she cracks a one liner and digs her hand inside of him and jostles the dagger around. Penemue crumples and screams in pain as his veins wither and blacken. He starts vomiting shimmering blood and finally collapses on the floor and dissolves into mush. As they look around they see Barnaby and James stumble around and the knowledge floods back to them from Penemue’s brain. Penemue turns into a smoldering pile of ash and charred black feathers and finally evaporates…. They stand around the remains of Penemue and check each other over. James and Barnaby seem back to their normal intelligence but it appears that Mumuu is broken but the control panel breaks off into its back. Imogen goes over to take the books and tries to negotiate with Violet for Penemue’s books. Robert then tries to look over the Golem and determine if it can be salvaged but fails. Imogen tries to wiggle the paddle out of the slot and after a while manages to free it. Robert collects some blood from Penemue and Layla pulls the pen from her breast and adds it to her pocket. Imogen then looks into mind and sees that the magical heart of the golem could be used to re-soul a target and considers using the one from Mumuu. Violet pipes in with her knowledge of how a golem is made. Robert adds a pristine hair of Penemue to his collection. They then get the idea to check on Penemue’s other victims. Barnaby calls up the hospital and after prompting from Imogen they reach Janet. She seems to have recovered her faculties but the others don’t seem to have gained anything from Penemue’s destruction. Layla searches her brain for ways to fix the intelligence of the others but right now she can’t find any answers. She starts beating herself up over taking so long but James reminds her that if they tried to fight him earlier then they would have died. The others try to reassure her they have done everything that they could and banter around a bit. They thank Layla and she thanks them in turn for helping her and they hug together before going their separate ways. The group decide to go back and celebrate in their rooms and Layla cracks open an illicit bottle of whiskey. Imogen, realizing she is covered in blood, goes off to take a shower and change clothes while everyone else has a few drinks and talks in the room. They then trail off to their rooms and Layla goes on patrol while the others rest. Layla’s patrol goes well and she devastates many groups who strangely quip about “you and your friends”, meaning Mr. Miller has been spreading the word. She comes back soon and Barnaby and James give Robert a bit of heat about his battlesuit. Imogen finishes her shower when suddenly something shatters the glass in James hands and hears clicking outside. Suddenly the wall explodes behind James and he collapses as gunfire enters the room from the window. Barnaby dives for cover and Robert gets hit. Violet walks into the room but suddenly dives for cover. Layla dashes out the window and sees someone firing an assault rifle in the distance. Barnaby runs next to James and calls out for Imogen which she rushes out after getting pants on and crawls towards them. Upon seeing James being hurt by bullets he becomes enraged and shifts into a mega demon form. He roars with rage and turns towards the sound of gunfire. Imogen tries to summon as much magic as she can to heal Robert and/or James. She goes over and checks James as Barnaby charges out of the window. She sees that James is dying. Layla runs ahead and suddenly hears Barnaby lumbering behind her to her shock. They race ahead and toward the sound of gunfire. Imogen summons all the magic she can grasp at and forces it into healing magic that coils around Robert’s wound. Imogen is flying in the air covered in strategically placed tasteful dark magic and she gives in to her darker self. Violet tries to cast a spell on her to stop the transformation but Imogen grabs the spell and destroys it. She then runs out of the window and floats toward the others. Robert, confused at what is happening, tries to get the suit working but can’t. He grabs his stake thrower and runs after everyone. Layla goes to the building where the shots came from and finds an assault rifle with bent barrel and a note taunting her. She runs across to pursue whomever wrote it and Barnaby charges after her. Imogen then decides to take out the heart of the golem and meets Violet and Robert. Robert eventually runs forward and finds the rifle which was also part of his order. He pockets the scope from the rifle. The group are in hot pursuit of Miller and Imogen and Violet go to find the heart of Mumuu. They need to find Miller before he can cause even more damage…. Next time on Layla the Vampire Slayer…. Miller runs through the streets with Layla and Barnaby in hot pursuit. Imogen floats to the golem and extracts a crystal from its core. Barnaby plows through demons in a rage and roars. Miller stands in the middle of a forgotten warehouse and the lights turn on revealing his vampire thugs armed with various instruments. He wields a gleaming sword and is wearing an armored chestpiece. “I know what you can do and this is beyond even you!”, he says taunting Layla. Imogen and Violet start casting the ritual as Imogen’s skin glows with magic and cracks and red light burns from her core. Notes This episode marks the first instance of the death of a major NPC who had been present since the first episode. In this case, this meant the joint deaths of an ally and a boss: James and Penemue. Category:Layla the Vampire Slayer Episodes